


NCT smuts

by thatbitchassstay



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Doyoung - Freeform, F/M, Hendery - Freeform, JaeMin, Jaehyun - Freeform, Johnny - Freeform, Jungwoo - Freeform, M/M, Mark - Freeform, Multi, NCT 2020, Smut, Taeil - Freeform, Xiaojun - Freeform, bxb - Freeform, chenle - Freeform, haechan - Freeform, jeno - Freeform, jisung - Freeform, kpopsmut, kun - Freeform, lucas - Freeform, nct - Freeform, nctsmut, renjun - Freeform, shotaro - Freeform, sungchan - Freeform, taeyong - Freeform, ten - Freeform, winwin - Freeform, yangyang - Freeform, yuta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatbitchassstay/pseuds/thatbitchassstay
Summary: i do bxb and reader x member and i'll indicate what it is in the title.
Kudos: 13





	1. Johnten BxB

bxb

johnten

top:johnny

bottom:ten

word count: 1828

—

Ten turned off the water in the shower and quickly grabbed a towel before stepping out of the shower. He took a smaller towel off the towel rack and used it to start to dry his hair, not feeling like blow drying it. He quickly brushed his teeth and washed his face before realizing that he didn't have any clean clothes to put on. "whatever i'll just keep this towel around my waist"

he wiped off the foggy mirror and admired the hickeys on his neck from last night. He smiled as he remembered looking up at lucas as he wrecked him. Of course, he and lucas weren't a couple or anything, they were just friends and they just happened to be really really fucking horny last night.

"shit the hickeys!" he wondered what to do because to get to his room he had to pass by the living room were the members of 127 were watching a movie. He thought of what johnny would do if he saw the marks on tens neck. Johnny and ten aren't dating either, more fuck buddies? But johnny was always so possessive over ten and hated it when ten did something with someone else. Ten didn't care though. They weren't dating, so johnny does not get to have an opinion "my body my choice!" ten said out loud before deciding not to cover the hickeys before he made sure his towel was secure around his waist and he walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey ten" mark said as ten passed by, ten could tell that a few people were eyeing the marks on his neck and chest "hey" ten replied nonchalantly to not raise suspicion. He quickly smiled and made eye contact with Johnny only to see that johnny was not smiling. He actually looked quite mad. Not wanting to get into an argument with him ten quickly went to his room and put on some clothes before walking out into the living room again.

"yo ten, we are about to start another movie, do you want to watch with us?" Jaehyun asked him as he walked by. "sure, but where should I sit?" ten asked looking at the lack of seats in the room. "here i'll move" mark said as he moved over next to haechan. "thanks" ten said before sitting in marks spot which just so happened to be right next to johnny.

"hey" ten said to johnny only getting a nod in response. then the movie started.

after a few minutes ten could not stand the tension between him and johnny so he quickly whispered to the older "are you mad at me?" johnny ignored him which only confirmed his suspicions. "why are you mad, johnny is it the hickeys?" Johnnys jaw clenched indicating to ten that that was infact the source of the problem. "look im sorry, we were just horny. If it makes you feel better he was not as big as you." johnny quickly leaned towards ten and whispered into his ear "if you were 'just horny' why didn't you call me, and no that does not make me feel better you two had sex! you know i hate it when you do that with other people!" "johnny i know you hate it but you also need to respect that fact that it's my body and i'm the one controlling it so i had every right to fuck lucas." "You did it with lucas!" johnny said a bit too loudly as yuta turned around and eyed them for a second before returning his attention to the movie. "look it does not matter who i do it with-" ten started before johnny cut him off "it does to me!" johnny then got up and said something about needing to call someone before storming off to his room.

Ten just sat there on the couch in awe, why is he mad at me? It's my body! ten thought as he aimlessly looked at the pictures on the screen even though he had no idea what was going on. After 10 minutes ten decided to confront Johnny about it. Johnny didn't own ten and ten wanted to make sure that johnny knew that, sure that's a good phrase to say in bed but he didn't actually mean it. did he?

Ten got up and announced that he needed to go help Kun with something. He walked towards Johnnys bedroom and quietly opened the door to see the one and only johnny suh (is it suh or seo i see both) masterbating with a fleshlight. "Fuck ten oh my god! Yes ten, just like that!" he was talking to himself as he used it, imagining that the sextoy was ten. Tens face got red as he listened to johnny low grunts and occasional curses. He knew he should stop watching but goddamn he looked so good with his sweat making his hair stick to his forehead. sweat rolling down his body and the reflection from his led lights making him look so fucking hot made ten gulp as he started palming himself at johnnys actions."Shit i'm cumming!" Ten watched as johnny thrusted a few more times before releasing into the toy and collapsing. Tens semi hard boner became fully hard when johnny looked up straight into his eyes.

"did you enjoy the show?" Johnny asked while eying ten and his hand placement. Ten felt the heat rise to his face as he broke eye contact with johnny and looked away from him as johnny got off the bed and approached him. The reflection of his red leds were gleaming off of his body illuminating his muscles and defining his features. He walked up to ten "So, why were you watching me? don't tell me you wanted to join in on the action" johnny asked. Ten moved his hands to hide his awkward and obvious boner. "No i just walked in as you were finishing and i guess i didn't know what to do so i kind of just... froze?" Ten said, which was not entirely true, but it was not a lie either. "hm" johnny hummed as he got very close to ten closing the door behind ten making them be the only two in the room and out of sight. Johnny looked down on the younger before slowly squatting down till he was eye level with tens boner. he cocked his head and tried to move tens hands away but ten would not budge. Johnny let out a chuckle before looking up at ten "what's wrong, why don't you move your hands? you would not be... hiding something from me... would you?" he knew exactly what he was doing.

Ten not wanting to admit things out loud slowly moved his hands away from his erection. johnny smiled as he started palming ten through his pants. "Damn you're so hard for me. Am i just that attractive?" then johnny moved his hands to tens waistband and pulled down his sweatpants and boxers. tens cock sprang up touching his abdomen with precum leaking out of his tip. Johnny smiled and blew on his tip causing ten to shiver from the teasing. johnny then put his hand around tens shaft and put his mouth on tens dick making sure not to use his teeth. he then started skillfully moving his mouth up and down tens member causing him to moan as ten was not used to being the one receiving a blowjob. johnny went painfully slowly occasionally taking it out of his mouth teasing ten before putting it back on his tongue and sucking.

"Fuck, johnny i can't stand this please go faster i'm begging you!" johnny immediately heeded tens request and started bobbing his head as fast as he could. Ten let out a small moan and bit his lip so the others would not hear them. Johnny then started hollowing out his cheeks and occasionally humming making tens knees buckle as he was now holding onto the doorknob and johnny for support to keep him standing. "I'm gonna cum, oh shit johnny i'm gonna cum!" ten said as he looked into johnnys eyes, sweat forming on his forehead as johnny didn't slow down. In fact johnny started deep throating him causing ten to groan as the pleasure flowed through him, his hips bucking into johnnys mouth causing him to face-fuck johnny right before he orgasamed into johnnys throat. White streams of cum shooting into his mouth as johnny swallowed it all. before ten fell onto his knees, his post orgasm hitting him hard as johnny wiped his thumb across his mouth to clean up ass excess cum that might have escaped him mouth.

Johnny then picked up a still panting ten and placed him on the bed grabbing a bottle of lube that he kept on his bedside table. "it's not even in a drawer, aren't you worried that someone will find it?" ten asked as he finally calmed down. "i don't really care, why hide it if they all know i have sex." ten found little reason in the thought but decided against saying anything. Johnny put lube on two of his fingers before sliding them into tens hole. "already stretched out i see." "i get horny when i shower" ten said through the embarrassment. Johnny three took a generous amount of lube and put it all over his dick. Having had sex with johnny before ten knew he was big. Very big. Johnny positioned himself at tens entrance before pushing in.

Ten gasped, never getting used to that feeling. Johnny let him adjust before ten gave him a nod, letting him know that he could move. Johnny started thrusting into ten making ten feel waves of pleasure and johnny fucked him. Johnny kept on shifting positions until, he hit a certain spot which made tens hits thrust forward as he let out a relatively loud moan. Johnny kept hitting that one spot wanting ten to feel the most pleasure possible. Ten felt amazing whenever he was with johnny but this was something else. Ten was in ecstasy and the sound of skin slapping resonated throughout the room.

It was not long till ten felt his core tighten letting him know that he was going to cum soon. He put his arms on johnnys toned body as he heard johnny mutter "i'm gonna cum, shit!" "me too!" ten said trying to make sure that the others didn't hear them. after a few final thrusts they both released and johnny fell down next to ten. "Johnny. i'm sorry that i fucked Lucas. I'm sorry that i did a lot of things that you didn't like. I just, I really like you and i don't want to ruin this relationship because of my careless mistakes so... will you be my boyfriend?" ten asked as he shyly looked at Johnny.

"i would love that."


	2. Mark x reader

top: Mark 

bottom: Y/n

word count:1518

—

You were gonna go surprise your best friend today. His name was mark and even though you guys hang out a lot, you didn't have plans for today with him. At noon when you realized how bored you were, the idea of going over to marks place seemed very inviting, so you decided to go. His house was only a few blocks away so you decided to walk there. Mark lived in a nice spacious home with a back yard pool that you guys went in during the summer. You thought about bringing a swimsuit, but it was not warm enough outside yet so you decided not to. If you went swimming you would just go in your clothes and use marks after. 

When you got to his house, you rung the doorbell. A few moments later his mom came and opened the door for you. "Oh y/n, it's great that you're here! can you watch mark for a few hours? A friend of mine needed us to go to their house immediately and i don't want to leave mark alone in the house because he might break something!" You smiled at his mom "Yea of course, i hope your friend is ok!" his mom quickly opened the door and you entered. "Oh yea, mark is in his room but it's locked. He keeps a spare key in the bathroom though if you don't want to knock." you nodded as his mom put on her sneakers and left with his dad trailing behind her. You walked up the stairs and down the hallway to the last door on the right where his bathroom is. You went inside and with a little bit of searching, you found the key to his room.

You closed the bathroom door and unlocked marks door which was right next to it. You turned the doorknob and you saw mark lying on his bed watching something on his phone with his headphones in. You rolled your eyes as you walked closer to him. As you approached him silently wanting to scare him you realized that he was lying in a weird position, then you looked at his phone wondering what he was watching. You froze. You had just caught your best friend watching porn on his phone. You looked at his position again and his slight shifting on the bed when you covered your mouth with your hand. Not only was he watching porn, he was masterbating to it. You heard him moan which confirmed your suspicions. You quickly and silently left his room locking his door behind you hoping he didn't see or hear you. 

You stood there for a second wondering what you had just witnessed. You felt your face get hot as you wondered what he looked life from under the covers. You tried to compose yourself as you knocked on his door this time. You heard some rummaging and the mark opened his door. God he looks so attractive in the morning. you found yourself thinking as he said "Oh hey Y/N, i didn't know you were coming over today, can you give me a sec to like clean up beforehand you come in?" you silently nodded. When he opened the door again he looked a little more composed as he invited you in. You immediately ran over and jumped on his bed as his eyes widened but he didn't say anything. At this point you were doing this to try and get him to admit what he was doing. "So how are you?" you asked him. "I'm pretty good, kinda tired." you nodded as you sat up. "You know you can sit down, it's your room you don't have to just stand there." Mark them seemed to realize that he was standing in the middle of his room. He let out a small laugh as he pulled up a chair next to his bed.

You had had a crush on mark for a few months now. You quickly sneeked a look at his pants to see that he was still semi-hard because he probably didn't get to finish because of you. "So do you have a girlfriend yet?" You asked him for no reason at all other than to see him annoyed, he looked very attractive when he was annoyed. "No, i didn't get a girlfriend in the two days since you last asked me that question." You laughed as he rolled his eyes. "why are you always so interested in that anyway?" he asked you. You quickly looked up at his ceiling to avoid eye contact " i don't know, i guess i'm just interested...." you said trying to be nonchalant. "interested in my love life?" "Yea" He looked at you suspiciously when all of the sudden he got out of his chair and climbed onto his bed getting dangerously close to you. 

You felt your face heat up as he got closer till he was inches away from you face. "Do you like me?" You felt your face get redder than it already was as you blushed and tried to make out words "Um, w-why would you think that haha" you said as you tried to hide your face from him but he only got closer "just a hunch." he was practically whispering in you ear know. "Hey Y/n, look at me." You turned your face again so you two were making direct eye contact high each other. "Do you like me?" You felt your body tingle and you decided that it was going to happen sooner or later "Yea, i do. A lot" "then can i kiss you?" you looked up at him and after a few seconds nodded. He leaned in and touched your lips together.

It was your first kiss and to think that it would be with your best friend. You two kept kissing til, you got into the rhythm as he started kissing you deeper, getting more intense. He started getting more rough, bitting your bottom lip and slowly climbing on top of you as you gave into him. he then started taking off his clothes, the light from his windows making him look so goddamn good it had to be a crime. he then helped you take off you clothes till you were both down to your underwear. he then bent down to your heat and started rubbing you through the wet cloth. you let out a small moan of pleasure to let him know that it felt good. he started teasing you, kissing your inner thigh and playing with the waistband of your underwear. "Goddammit mark just take them off already!" he laughed at your request and took off your underwear he then bent down again and started to eat you out as arched your back in pleasure.

"God dammit, how are you so good at this?" you asked him as he kept on sending waves of pleasure through your body. He moved away and smiled at you for a second "I don't know. i'm a virgin." he then took one finger and slid it into you as you moaned his name wanting more. he started moving one finger inside you before inserting a second finger and started doing a scissoring motion to help open you up a little. he laughed at his already stated inexperience. After he inserted a third finger you didn't think you could take it anymore. "fuck, mark, just fuck me already!"

He blushed at the statement and he took his fingers out of you leaving you feeling empty. He then put him hand on his waistband and pulled off his boxers revealing his now hard member. He got embarrassed when he saw you looking at his size "stop, i'm getting second hand embarrassment but it's me who is actually embarrassed!" "so just regular embarrassment?" "shut up."

He lined himself up with you and quickly looked at you before entering "I can do this right, like i have your consent?" "Yes Mark, you have my consent." he smiled and thrusted into you giving you little time to adjust to his size.

He started thrusting faster and faster as you felt more and more pleasure go through you making you feel amazing. "Shit, there's no way you're a virgin!" you said as he continued thrusting into you with seeming experience. He eventually found what he was looking for when you let out a unique moan that stood out from the rest, He them began pounding into your g-spot as you sweat and moaned his name.

"Fuck mark, right there! Shit if you keep doing that i'm gonna cum!" He went even faster hearing your words and you began to reach your climax. "Y/n, i'm gonna cum!" he said as you both reached you climax at the same time. He took his member out and cummed on your stomach to make sure that you don't get pregnant before he collapsed next to you.

"Mark that was amazing, where did you learn that?" He smirked at you before saying "porn."

—————————

consent is sexy y'all and don't forget that 🙄✋


	3. NoRenMin BxB

Top: Jeno 

switch: Jaemin

bottom: renjun 

word count: 1401

————

Renjun checked his phone to see that he had a new message from the dream gc

Jeno: im bored, someone come over

haechan: no, i'm playing video games rn

Mark: ^^

Jeno: fine, anyone else

jaemin: oh hyuck, mark, u too together 👀

haechan: yea

mark: stfu jaemin

jaemin: ok well have fun ;)

jeno: jaemin want to come over

read 5:47 pm

jeno: f u 

jisung: sorry chenle and i are at his house rn

chenle: yea

jeno: jaemin...

jaemin: ask renjun, he's been awfully quiet

jeno: jaemin, renjun....

renjun: i'll go if jaemin does

jaemin: please just go he won't stop asking if you don't go

jeno: ^yea

renjun: i'll go if jaemin goes

jaemin: fine, but you owe me dinner then

jeno: i asked for you to come over to my house, not to set up a date

renjun: i'll be there soon

jaemin: same

haechan: 👀

jaemin: shut up

renjun then started to make his way to jeno's house. It was about half a mile away, so he decided to just walk there and get some soju on the way just for fun. By the time he got there, he could tell jaemin was already over. He knocked on the door and jeno opened it for him and welcomed him inside. 

"So what do you want to do, i brought soju." renjun said as he sat on jenos couch next to jaemin. "i don't know, want to watch a movie? Maybe some shots?" Jeno replied. "sounds good to me!" jaemin said as he grabbed a bottle of soju from the bag that renjun brought and opened it. "What movie?"

after some discussing they decided on some new action movie that came out. "Hey guys it's also listed as romance along with action, is that ok?" Jeno said as he rented the movie from amazon prime. "Yea, should be fine." Renjun said hoping that it was not anything too romantic and that it mostly focused on action. Jaemin nodded in agreement as jeno started the movie.

The movie was pretty good so far renjun thought as he and the other two boys were watching while taking intermediate shots for fun. They continued watching before an obvious romance scene came up. All of them sat there wanting the scene to be over before they saw the male lead start to get undressed before he made love to the female lead. The three of them all sat there in silence watching the couple have sex on tv. Not wanting things to get to awkward between the three because of obvious reasons, Jeno decided to break the silence,"Jaemin, you have drank like 2 bottles of soju are you good, you look wasted!" Jeno remarked as jaemin seemed completely out of it. "i'm fine, is it just me or is the tv shaking?" Jaemin said with a small laugh. "Ok, you're drunk, i'll take you too my room and you can sleep there tonight." Jeno said as he picked up jaemin bridal style and walked him down the hallway to jenos room. 

When jeno got to his room, leaving renjun behind to continue watching the movie, he laid jaemin down on his bed and climbed over him to pull a blanket over jaemin when all of the sudden he felt a pair of hands around his waist and a pair of lips on his neck. "Jaemin?" Jeno asked even though there was no one else in the room. "Yea?" Jaemin said as he took a pause from creating a hickey on jenos neck. "What are you doing?" "what does it look like jeno, i want you!" jaemin said as he pulled jeno closer to him. "Jeno baby, i'm sorry but i'm so fucking hard for you!" Jeno looked down at jaemin pants to see the obvious bulge growing. "Fuck, that movie scene, i can't help it jeno i want you! I want you so bad!"

Jeno blushed as he got hard from jaemin's statement. "Jaemin..." Jeno started before jaemin pulled him into a deep kiss filled with lust. Jeno immediately kissed back and became dominant over jaemin pushing him back so that jeno was now on top of him. Jeno took his right hand and slipped it under jaemins shirt, tracing along his abs while his left hand supported jaemins head while he kissed him. After a few more seconds making out jeno decided to explore jaemins body, trailing hickeys on his collar bone before taking jaemins shirt off and leaving marks on jaemins chest, hand still near jaemins abdomen. Jeno kept making his way down Jaemin till he got to the bulge in Jaemins pants where his boner was. 

Jeno teased jaemin kissing him through his pants making jaemin squirm from the lack of contact. "Jeno, please!" Jaemin said quite loudly. "shhh, renjun sin the other room." Jeno said quietly as he took jaemins request into consideration and took off his pants, leaving jaemin in just his boxers. Jeno started palming him, making Jaemin thrust his hips from the sudden contact. "Fuck it!" Jeno said.

He pulled down jaemins boxers and pulled off his clothes also. He then positioned himself at jaemins hole planning to do it without any prep. "Can I?" Jeno asked quickly wanting jaemins permission. "Of course!" Jaemin said wanting jeno to fuck him till he saw stars. Jeno then thrusted himself into jaemin, His size making jaemin let out a fairly loud moan that could most definitely be heard in the other room. He let Jaemin adjust before starting at a medium pace so that he didn't hurt him. 

Jaemin felt pleasure course through him body because of how good Jeno made him feel. "Jeno, faster! please!" The younger said wanting him and jeno to feel the best as possible as Jeno sped up. Jaemin could only feel jeno, thrusting into him like no tomorrow. That's was when jaemin heard the door open and noticed the figure standing in the doorway slightly palming himself. That was when Jeno hit jaemins prostate making an awfully load moan come out of jaemins mouth as renjun watched the two. Jaemin could not take it anymore. "Fuck, jeno i'm gonna cum!" Jaemin announced as could not hold it in anymore. "Me too Jaemin, Shit!" After a few more thrusts Jeno came inside jaemin, with Jaemin cumming on his stomach. 

"Well, that was better than the movie." Jeno finally noticed renjun standing there watching them and smiled, "You want to join? We could take good care of you!" Jeno looked renjun up and down, making the older embarrassed. "I mean I don't mind!" Jaemin said.

Jeno stood up and walked over to renjun. He put his hard on renjun hips and bit his lip, "So what do you say?" He raised an eyebrow as he looked at renjun. "I mean, if you two are ok with it."

jeno then took renjuns hand and lead him over to the bed where jaemin was sitting. Jaemin then moved renjuns head towards him and started kissing the older, Renjun immediately responded, kissing back. Jaemin bit lower lip and Renjun opened his mouth a little to give him access. They only seperated when they needed to breath, jaemin slowly became more dominant, pushing renjun back so that He was leaning over him, Jeno watching them from the side letting the two make out with each other. Renjun let out a whiny moan when jaemin pulled himself away from renjun.

"Hey, suck me off will you? while you're at it, give jaemin a handjob." Jeno said as he got closer to the two. Renjun smirked as he took Jaemins dick in his hand and positioned his mouth and Jenos. He then put his mouth on jenos dick and started movingly his hand for jaemin. 

He swirled his tongue around Jenos tip making jeno hold back a moan as renjun licked along the vein at the base of his dick. "Fuck, you look so pretty right now!" Jeno said as a Renjun filled both of them with pleasure. "Damn, you're really good at this, better then jeno!" Jaemin remarked as jeno gave him a death stare letting him know that he would get punished for that statement later. "Shit, i'm gonna cum!" Jeno said as he released into renjuns mouth as he swallowed, Jaemin cumming on renjuns hand. 

"You think you can take both of us?"

————

pt 2....?

sorry if there are spelling mistakes i didn't proofread this lol

\- Shotaro (thats my name btw)


	4. Haechan x Reader

top:Haechan

bottom:reader

word count: 1073

————

"Haechannn" You called for you boyfriend as you walked down the hallway with the practice rooms. "haechan, where are you?" 

all of the sudden Jaemin and jeno walked out of the practice room to your left "Oh y/n, are you looking for haechan?" Jaemin asked. "Yea." You replied. "I think he's in his room playing video games, at least that where he said he was going when he left." Jeno told you "Ok thank you, see you later!" you said waving as you turned around and went back to the dorms.

When you finally got to Haechans room you opened the door to see him sitting in his gaming chair drinking a red bull while getting mad at some guy he was playing overwatch with. "Fucking dumbass! Why would you do that, fuck you! I could have gotten the payload! Mercy what the fuck are you doing, heal me you goddamn idiot!" he yelled at the computer 

You laughed in the doorway and he quickly turned around and smiled when he saw you before returning his attention to the game. "Hey baby how are you?" He asked. "I'm good, but i'm bored, can we hang out?" you asked. "I'm playing a game right now but in a little we can, you can stay in my room for the time being if you want though."

"ok, how are you?" you asked while sitting on his bed. "Oh me, i'm great, never happier." he said as he aggressively shot someone before yelling "Bitch, this is why you are a failure!" You turned to him wondering if he was talking to you for a second before he gestured to his mic and the game letting you know he was voice chatting with someone. 

You sighed before going on tiktok for a little to pass time before you hung out with haechan. Before you knew it an hour had passed by and haechan was still playing overwatch. "Babyyyy, i'm bored when can we hang out?" you asked him. "I'm a little, just let me finish this!" he said. You waited till he finished the game only to watch him start another round.

You rolled your eyes and then you got an idea, a way to make him pay attention to you. 

You stood up and walked over to him before standing behind him and started to massage his back. He sat up straight and hummed which it you know that he was enjoying it. After a minute if you giving him a massage, you started your real plan.

You moved to underneath his desk. "Baby what are you doing?" he said chuckling. you smiled at him innocently and said "I'm gonna make you feel good!" you got in between his legs and pulled down his sweatpants. "baby, i'm in voice chat." he said while quickly covering his mic. "Then try not to moan too loud." 

You started palming his member as his dick got hard before taking off his underwear. You put your hand around the base of his dick, you began to suck on it, Looking him in the eyes as he got tense because he couldn't leave voice chat without the people getting suspicious. You gave his dick sloppy kisses right before you deep-throated him causing his hips to buck and a groan escape from his mouth. "Sorry, stubbed my toe." he said in it the mic.

You continued to go faster and faster till he mouthed to you that he was going to cum. You then took him out of your mouth and walked away. "Hold up guys one second i'll be right back," he said in the chat before turning himself on mute and turning his chair to face you. "Y/n, what the actual fuck?" You didn't pay him any attention and turned on your phone to look at tiktoks. 

He chuckled and put his tongue to his cheek making a bulge in his mouth before taking off his headset and walking away from his game.

"You just really like to fucking tease me don't you?" He said while walking to you and sitting in front of you. "You're gonna pay for that." He started right before smashing his lips onto yours. You kissed him back as he slowly crawled on top of you. 

You slipped your hand under his shirt as you two started making our right before he grabbed you hand and stopped. "So you think you can act like a tease and then do that, no no no." Haechan told you breaking the kiss for a second. 

He took off your shirt and caressed your s/c skin. "You think that you can just do that and be fine after messing up my game? " He said as he kissed down your torso leaving light hickeys across you. "Think again slut." He then tore off your pants and underwear, taking his off right after. He quickly grabbed a condom from the nightstand next to his bed before putting it on and positioning himself at your entrance. 

"You ready babe?" he asked you nodded and he pushed in, giving you a second to adjust before ramming into you at a fast pace. 

"Fuck haechan!" you said as he kept getting faster making you feel numb throughout your body. Not knowing what to do with your hands, you put them on his shoulders as he leaned in to your neck to get a better angle. He kept going at that fast pace, the sound of skin slapping filling the room making you wonder if the others could hear you through the thin walls of the dorms. 

"Y/n, im gonna cum!" He said while sweating, "Me too baby." You said. After a few more seconds he hit your g-spot which made you cum on the spot. "He quickly pulled out and pumped his dick a few times till he came on his bed. You lay next to him for a second . "You can get back to your game if you want haechannie" you said as you two calmed down from your highs. "Nah, i think they lost without me carrying them the whole time, lets go out to dinner!" You smiled at him and gave him a peck on the lips before saying "I would love that!"

\-----------

This chapter was so bad-

Next chapter: Kun x YangYang


	5. KunYang

Top: Kun 

Bottom: YY

Word count: 624

—————

this is so short, i'm sorry

—————

YangYang woke up from the light streaming through his windows. He groaned and started to move before he felt his boyfriend wrap his arms around his back. "Stay with me for a little, it's a sunday." Kun said to YangYang wanting to cuddle with his boyfriend for a little on their off day. "I promised Ten i would work on the new choreography with him today though" YangYang told his boyfriend as he turned to face him in bed, the sunlight capturing Kun's face perfectly. "You can do that later, stay with me for a little~" Kun said in his morning voice. YangYang felt bad about leaving him so he decided to lay down for a little longer and stay with Kun. Kun wrapped his arms around him and they cuddled.

After a while YangYang woke up again, realizing that he had fallen asleep in Kuns arms only to turn around and wonder where his boyfriend went. "What time is it?" he said out loud as he looked at his bedside table. "Fuck, it's already one PM!" he said a little too loudly before Kun appeared in the doorway. "No swearing. and your fine, i told ten that you two would practice tomorrow. I'm about to take a shower, you want to join?" Yangyang groaned at the missed opportunity to practice but quickly got out of bed and followed Kun to the bathroom. Kun turns on the shower and they both undressed before stepping in.

YangYang felt the hot water on his back as he stepped into the shower. 

Kun took the shampoo and started washing their hair, helping YangYang because he was still groggy from just waking up. After washing their hair Kun hugged YangYang from behind, standing in the shower under the warm water. "I missed you so much." he said out of the blue. "what do you mean, i never left?" Yangyang said confused. "Not that way..." Kun the started sucking on YangYangs neck, leaving red and blue marks as Yangyang hummed in approval. "I missed you too"

Yangyang then leaned over and kissed Kun as his hand roamed the youngers body, until it got down to his dick, stroking it making Yangyang moan into the kiss. "Quicky?" Kun asked and YangYang nodded his head eagerly. Kun turned Yangyang to face the wall and shoved one of his fingers in, thrusting the adding another stretching him out as Yangyang moaned. Yangyang then kneeled now and started stroking Kuns hard dick before swiftly putting it in his mouth. "Fuck" Kun said as Yangyang wrapped his soft mouth around his dick as he started moving, Kun resisting the urge to thrust into Yangyangs throat and force him to deep throat him. YangYang kept going, till Kun felt his high coming on before announcing "YangYang, i'm gonna cum!". 

Just then Yangyang took kun out of his mouth. "If you really want to cum, do it in me." "bold, i'll give you that" Kun then pushed Yangyang up against the wall and lined himself up. "You ready?" "Fuck yes!" "language" Kun then quickly thrusted himself into Yangyang from behind, letting him adjust before starting at a high speed, railing him. "Jesus, Kun you're amazing" "I know" he said wi5 a smirk. 

"i'm gonna cum!" Yangyang said, Kun then wrapped his hand around his dick and started jerking Yangyang off as he thrusted into causing yangyang's knees to buckle and for him to almost fall over with pleasure. Kun then released into Yangyang and he came all over kuns hand, the water quickly washing it away. 

"now that was definitely better than practicing with ten"

—————

next: Yuta x reader


	6. Yuta x reader

Top: Yuta  
Bottom: reader  
Word count: 1300  
\----------

"ah shit" 

you said as all of the papers piled onto your desk fell off onto the ground. You bent over and started to pick them up in a rush to get to your next meeting. As you were struggling to figure out the original order in which your papers went, your colleague Mr. Jung came over to help you.

"Oh, Jaehyun thank you!" You said as he leaned down and picked up the papers that were far away from you. 

You worked at SM industries, a big company in South Korea. There are many departments, but you work in the NCT department. NCT stands for New Circuits and Technology, it was the tech department at SM. Your Boss, Lee Taeyong, was a nice man who always seemed to be stressed handling you and your 22 other coworkers. You got along fine with most of them except for your assistant, Yuta Nakamoto. You didn't not get along, you just never talked, which was weird considering he was your assistant.

"I can get the rest of this, you have a meeting with Yuta and Mr.Lee right now right?" Jaehyun said as he reached his hand out to help you up off of the ground. "Yea, thank you so much, i owe you one!" you sad as you handed him the papers you were holding before you rushed over to Taeyong's office. Before opening the door, you quickly straightened your shirt and pants to look presentable. You then opened the door.

"Ah Y/N, please come in!" Taeyong said, motioning to the empty chair next to the one Yuta was sitting in across a table from Taeyong. "Hello Mr.Lee" you said as you took a seat. "So the reason why i called you both here today was to say that I have noticed Mr. Nakamoto's hard work and i am going to be giving him a promotion. Y/N, this means that we will be upgrading your office, and you will now share it with Mr. Nakamoto. You two will also now work together on assignments, kind of like an ongoing group project. Does that work for both of you?" he asked "Yes, thats perfect." You said as Yuta nodded in agreement. "Great, well we actually already have the office ready, its at the end of the hallway opposite from Y/N's old office. I know it's late and almost time to go home but you can start moving in right now if you want." You and Yuta nodded and said your goodbyes before making your way to see the new office.

You opened the door to see a spacious room with huge windows on one wall and desk space. "Oh this is perfect!" You said as you turned to Yuta, You saw he was smiling. Your jaw dropped "hold up, did you just smile?" He turned to you "yea thats not an uncommon thing...?" he said confused. "I have never seen you smile before!" You told him. "I don't tell you that you're pretty, but thats also true." He said looking you in the eye.

You blushed and stuttered not knowing what to say. "Yuta, I, Thank you for saying that" 

"shut up with the goody two shoes act, I want you." he said, approaching you slowly. "Im sorry?" 

"I cant take it anymore, Shit Y/n i really like you." You blushed not knowing what to say or how to respond to him.

"Yuta, i'm sorry but i'm just not looking for a relationship right now." Yuta looked down for a few seconds, the silence filling the room. You felt bad for him because of the rejection, god you hated rejecting people. "Yuta, I'm really sorry. I'm just going through a lot right now so a relationship is not really in my best interest. I kinda feel like shit so is there anything i can do to make it up to you?" He looked up from the floor into your eyes. He almost said something before hesitating and looking to the side. "well i guess there is one thing, but i'm not sure you'd be up for it?" "What do you mean?" you said confused. "I think you know what i mean" He moved closer to you to the point where your noses were almost touching and put his hand around the back of your head. "Can I?" he asked as you felt his warm breath on your face. "Yea"

He then leaned in to the right and kissed you, lost in the moment you closed your eyes and kissed back. The sun started to set in the windows painting you two in orange and yellow light as you kissed on your desk. You two only broke apart when you needed to breath. "Yuta, I-" "shhh, enjoy the moment" He connected your lips again as you started to kiss back harder, he bit your bottom lip and slipped his tongue into your mouth. You hummed as he slowly gained dominance over you as the kiss got more heated. He was practically stopping you from falling over onto the ground with his hand on your lower back as he was almost literally on top of you.

Then all of the sudden you saw the lights outside the door turning off meaning that you were the only two left in the building. "I know this might be kind of sudden but do you want to?" Yuta said breaking away from the kiss. You blushed and looked down before saying "I mean, i wouldn't mind..." You looked up and he smiled at him, god you loved that smile. "Okay princess" He helped you undress before taking off his shirt and pants, laving you naked and him in just his boxers. 

“Damn you’re so beautiful.” He said as his hand caressed your side. “And your all mine” he took two fingers and slid them into you, giving you a second to adjust to the feeling before removing them in and out of you at a fast pace “Ah- Yuta!” you said as you felt the waves of pleasure roll throughout your body. He kept going, inserting another finger until you couldn’t take it anymore “Fuck, i’m gonna cum!” “not yet you won’t!” he took his fingers out of you, denying you pleasure. “the only cumming you’ll be doing is while i’m in you” He then kissed you and smiled saying “Tell me when you want me to move” 

Then he shoved his dick into you. “Ah Yuta!!” you exclaimed as he stretched you out. He put his head down and grunted at his tight you were “Fuck are you like a virgin or something?” He said as he finally looked back up and made eye contact with him. You looked to the side, blushing. “Well goddamn, maybe it’s a good thing that you’re finally getting some action.” You blushed again as you felt yourself finish adjusting to him “You can move.” 

He bit his lip and started off slow, going in and out of you making sure that you weren’t getting hurt. You looked at him and how the setting sun lit up the left side of him and how his long hair framed his face. He then started moving faster, forcing you to look away and try not to scream. “Youre so good at this!” You remarked as he smirked. “Well yea, i’ve gotten my fair share of dick.” “what?” “nothing.” He kept going at a fast pace as you felt your high coming. “Yuta i think i might cum” “cum for me baby.” So you did as he said.

You both released, him quickly pulling out so you wouldn’t have to worry about getting pregnant. “Hey yuta?” You said turning to him. “Yea?” 

“we should do this more often.”

—————

it’s my birthday :) i hope you enjoyed!

-shotaro

Next: Markhyuck


	7. Mark (solo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said this was gonna be markhyuck but idk i was more in the mood to write this, so markhyuk will be next chapter
> 
> -shotaro

Just mark so yea  
also 3rd person POV  
word count: 496  
—————  
Mark rolled over, groaning trying to find his alarm that would not shut up. He dragged his hand over his bedside table, not wanting to open his eyes because of the bright light coming from the sun. He eventually found his alarm, turning it off so that he would not have to hear that dreadful siren noise reminding him that he has work. He turned back onto his back, not wanting to open his eyes and acknowledge the fact that he was awake. After a few minutes, his pillow started to feel warm. Feeling defeated, Mark finally opened his eyes, immediately covering them with his hand, the light practically blinding him. After getting somewhat used to it, he was able to help alf sit up and turn his pillow over to the cold side, sinking back in and enjoying his last few minutes of peace before he needed to get up. Before he knew it, Mark had fallen asleep again and was not being woken up to the sound of his second alarm, letting him know that it was now 8:30 and he actually needs to get up.

He sighed and pulled his covers a little only to feel that he was rock hard under neath the covers. “Ah, fuck.” He felt it now, he must have had a wet dream because his erection was prominent in his boxers. He put his hand over his dick, slightly palming himself. He had been spending too much time with haechan recently, his best friend had been flirting with him so much, he couldn’t not handle it. “Fuck haechan!” Mark mumbled under his breath as he pulled down his boxers. 

Mark put his hand around the base of his dick, slowly stroking, up and down, almost painfully not letting himself go fast. He took his thumb and rubbed over the tip, causing an accidental moan to escape from his lips. He ran his fingers along the vein underneath his dick and dit a twisting noting when going upwards. “Haechan ah” He said a bit louder, as he moved faster, thrusting into his own hand, imagining it was haechans ass that he was in. He started breathing really hard, his hand not moving fast enough, his dirty mind imagining his best friend in all sorts of positions in his bed. He imagined what haechan must look like jerking off, how he would look with his dirty mouth wrapped around marks dick. Mark was a moaning mess, not caring what anyone heard at this point, just wanting haechan. He felt his core tighten and his high coming, he moved faster than ever before, chasing his high wanting to cum. Then finally he released onto his mattress, the remains of his imagination falling away as he lay down panting from what he has just done. 

“Fuck, i hope haechan didn’t hear”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short but i actually really liked writing this  
> markhyuk is pt2 if you could not already tell  
> -shotaro


End file.
